russovillefandomcom-20200214-history
Russotans
A Russotan 'is defined as a loyal student of the gospel of Don Russo. Denizen of Russoville, and possible poster in the comments section of the daily pearls of wisdom and enlightenment contained therein. This section lists some of the visitors to Russoville. They are in no particular order. * '''NiNY '- [http://hittingthepost.blogspot.com/ '''Nick in New York], Russoville's resident cunning linguist. * KiPA '''- '''Kevin in PA, a Penguins fan that happened to stumble into Russoville drunk one night and has remained a resident ever since. He also provides a great 'outsiders' perspective and has a wicked man-crush on Pascal Dupuis. * MKIA '''- '''Mister Know it All, a user who (often) talks to himself through his various usernames and refers to himself in the third person. Also referred to as MKVN '''(Mister Knows Virtually Nothing). Has a baffling and bizarre man-crush on Mike Modano. * [mailto:whyfor@comcast.net '''The Stranger], aka Wafer - Barkeep at the Russoville Bar, Cap Expert and Excel Maestro. Founder of this here Wiki page. * VoR '''- '''Voice of Reason, alter ego of Wafer, appears primarily around the trade deadline and other times of high stress, tries to calm the riled mob * SoTB '- '''Stoned on the Breakaway ' * 'WRT '- '''Wild Road Tripper, a guy who goes to Wild road games because he always wanted to, since he was small and followed the North Stars. Will pass 40,000 miles following team during 2009-10 season. * BNAG '''- '''Boogie Needs a Goal, a man who desperately wants Boogaard to score a goal, then he can die happy. * ATX '''- '''AustinTXwildfan,' '''AKA: Chairman of the Russoville Chamber of Commerce, head deacon at the Russoville non-denominational house of worship * '''WATX '- WildinATX, the better half of ATX and President of the "I <3 PMB" Fanclub. * The Dude - The alter ego of ATX (only when consuming White Russians), not to be confused with "thedude" who posts as well. * BG '''- '''Bandgeek, the better half of Mr. Bandgeek and Director of the Russoville Historical Society * MrBG '''- '''Mr. Bandgeek, the more sane Bandgeek * FFS '''- '''Five Forward System (previously known as Six Goalie System) * Smuggla '- Grizzled WWII vet sitting at the corner of the Russoville bar * '''G* '- '''GreenStar, Head coach of Russoville, Xs and Os Ninja. Is in love with Marney Gellnar. * kj '- 100 watt jones saxophonist extraordinaire and renowned Smug critic * '''DB '- '''Deep Breath, Not much is known about him except that when he speaks, other people try to speak over him. * kgoph '- '''kgopher, '''kg, or KG * '''Mike '- known troll who hates the Wild (or "Mild" as he says), especially hated Doug Risebrough. Uses many aliases including, but not limited to, '''CanucksFan and DucksFan. * Hockey Guru Dan - hostile, resentful, bitter know-it-all who hates everything and everyone and just can't figure out why the world can't see that he's got it all figured out. * El Gato - It means "The Cat" in Spanish * woodcock '''- the man with the wooden... well, you know. * '''Ms.C - ms.conduct, the Russoville resident expert on the Houston Aeros. Often tries to provide home-cooked meals for Aeros players. Doesn't know why there's a restraining order against her. * AiH '''- '''Aaron in Houston, the other Russoville resident Houston Aeros Expert. * bg '''- '''ballgame, alleged alias of Doug Risebrough * Gunslinger '- also called MudSlinger by MKiA. * '''toivo '- hockey nerd and/or sex symbol * 'Bisker82 '- Death From Above. Will attack trolls for FOOD. * 'sunshine -' Angry woman who knows everything. Best left ignored. * '''Encrimson'd - Leading Tolkien Scholar of Russoville * Lemmiwinks- guy who lives in Colorado, lifetime student of all things architecture and hockey, takes pleasure in watching the Avs lose, especially when playing the Wild. * jay ferguson - '''singer who occasionally pops onto the blog, usually making a reference to Thunder Island and very rarely offering some actual Wild insight . * '''argonbeast0034 - Official Unofficial Backseat GM. Known for spouting out long-winded-never-ending-pointless thoughts, offering occasional hockey nuggets and drinking pear juice. He is also the Master of misusing the ellipsis......and is damn proud of it!!!